No way?
by aqcchi
Summary: Draco follows the Golden trio and learns something about himself. The Insufferable know-it-all Granger finally makes a joke but is there some truth to her words? 8th year Drarry, side pairing: Romione


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, pretending to eat while he was keeping a close eye on his archenemy - the great Saint Potter, like he liked to mockingly call him. The blonde was only briefly answering his friends' questions about what they would do after classes because he was too preoccupied with other things right now. For the past few minutes Potter had been discussing something clearly of importance with the Weasel and the Mudblood because the three of them were seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from the rest of the Gryffindorks, and were conversing in a fast pace, yet as silently as possible.

''I'm in the mood for some Gryffindorks' mocking!'' Pansy laughed and threw a look at Malfoy but since he didn't pay her any attention, she demanded an answer from him: ''Right, Draco?''

''…right…'' he answered absentmindedly because at that moment the Golden trio stood up from their table and hastily left the Great Hall.

''Are you really listening to me?'' Pansy wasn't happy with Draco's half-hearted response. He seemed distracted all day and even though Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to notice, that didn't mean she was too.

''Have to go.'' the blonde stood up abruptly: '' Take care of my bag for me, will you?!'' and left, following Potter and his friends. He caught sight of Hermione's bushy hair disappearing around the corner. He maneuvered through the students that got in his way and successfully exited the building without losing the three Gryffindors. By the path they took, he already could tell where they were heading – to that stupid half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. What they were doing so often in this incompetent fool's hut was beyond him. He had to admit, he was quite curious so he kept following them. After Hagrid invited his guests in, Draco ran over and sat right under the open window as discreetly as he could. After making sure nobody had seen him, he took in a deep breath and started listening to their conversation.

''Nothing much!'' Potter was answering the giant's question, as it seemed: ''There have been no problems so far which I'm glad for. I really need at least one ordinary year in Hogwarts, without someone trying to kill me or a greater evil lurking around.

''Is that so?!'' Hagrid was happy to hear everything was fine.

''There's just one thing that bothers me.'' Harry continued: ''But I don't think it's something to be too concerned about.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ron was as surprised as Hagrid by the revelation. Apparently, Potter had kept something from his best friend up until now. Hermione's voice wasn't heard so Draco assumed she knew all along. Sometimes he wondered if only friendship existed between the Chosen One and his muggle-born friend. The thought that they might be something more upset Draco greatly and he didn't even know why.

''W-well,… since the beginning of this year, I've caught Malfoy staring at me several times…''

Draco stiffened and held his breath like his life depended on it. So Potter had noticed? The blonde had though he was quite discreet with his staring. Had Granger noticed as well? It was kind of embarrassing. But so what if he was staring? He could do whatever he damn well pleased! He was a Malfoy, after all.

''So what?'' Weasley was the first to speak: ''I don't think it's that unusual. He just doesn't have anything better to do than following you around, waiting for you to humiliate yourself so he and his stupid gang can laugh at you.''

''I don't know about that. The stare feels different than before.'' Harry sipped his tea which Hagrid had just placed in front of him.

''The stare feels different?'' Ron laughed: ''That sounds almost as crazy as professor Trelawney.''

''I know what you mean, Harry!'' Hermione patted her friend on the shoulder: ''Maybe he likes you?'' she joked but Draco suddenly jumped and hit his head hard on the windowsill above him.

''What was that?'' Ron jumped from his seat and ran to the window, looking out. Draco tried to run but his head was still spinning from the hit and he wasn't quick enough. He was caught eavesdropping.

''Fuck!'' he was holding his head, afraid that something might have happened to his precious skull.

''Malfoy!'' the redhead yelled, trying to reach out and grab the Slytherin's robe but Draco managed to escape his grasp, finally finding the strength to run away, all the way back to the castle.

He didn't stop running until he reached the dungeons, determined to get to the Slytherin common room and take a look at the damage made by the stupid windowsill of stupid Hagrid's stupid home. Luckily or not, he bumped into professor Snape and was forced to explain what was wrong with his head and where he had hit it. Snape gave him some painkillers and ordered him to go have some sleep. After entering the Slytherin common room, he was met by Pansy Parkinson who had been worried about him, like she said, and who offered to give him a massage to make him feel better. He just dismissed her and went into the his room. He fell asleep almost instantly and slept through the rest of the afternoon and the evening.


End file.
